Dont leave me
by liz864
Summary: Erica is a little five year old orphan who has constantly been abused and teased, she is completely alone. but when she runs away only to be attacked by a vampire and saved by a crusnik will she have finally met someone who doesn't hate her?
1. Chapter 1

**I know what this originally said but I have decided to make some changes to this story its going to be more of a fanfic and include a few characters from Trinity Blood and it set in the world of the anime. I hope you all enjoy it and give it a chance thanks! Please enjoy and review!**

"Ow!" I said as I hit the ground in the puddle, the muddy water gots all over me and stained my dress, it was my last good one. Some gots in my eye and stung a little.

All the kids looked over at me and laughed, why did they have to be so mean?

"That look suits you Erica" Tommy said, he was the one who pushed me, he always does.

"Definatly your color" Michelle said, she was like Tommy but instead of hurting kids she'd teased them.

The other kids were just like them, always teasing and hurting me, none of them liked me at all. I don't understand why I never did nothin to them.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" I asked, I coulds feel myself starting to cry.

"Beceause your so easy to pick on" Tommy said in between laughs.

"Yeah whose gonna stand up for someone like you?" Michelle asked.

I coulds really feel myself starting to cry and I ran inside everybody still laughing at me. One of the other boys, Jimmy, tripped me while I was running and I cut my knee, it only made everyone laugh harder. I got up and ran as fast as I could inside crying my eyes out.

I ran over to Mrs. Webber, she was kind of like the mom of this place she took care of us, but she didn't really like any of us, its was just her job. She was old and had lots of wrinkles on her face and had short white hair. She blamed that on us.

"You stupid kids! Its your fault I look like this!" She would always yell.

She'd always get angry when we missed behave and punished us, depending on what we did she might hit us. I don't think she liked kids or this job at all, she just needed that thing called money.

"You little brats are so lucky I get paid for this!" She would yell at us, only a few of us knew what she meant, I was one of them.

I didn't like Mrs. Webber but I didn't know where else to go to.

"Mrs. Webber! Mrs. Webber!" I yelled crying as I ran to her office and knocked on her door.

"Oh for god's sake what is it?" She said opening the door.

"Erica what the hell!" She said when she saw me "You ruined your dress again!?"

"I-It wasn't me Mrs. Webber, Tommy pushed me again"

"Young lady I am so sick of your lies! Tommy is an angel he'd never do something like that"

"Buts he did Mrs. Webber!"

"Enough!" She shouted, I flinched and shut my eyes worried she might hit me.

Thankfully she didn't, instead she picked me up and put me on the sink in her bathroom.

"That's it I'm so tired of you ruining your clothes all the time the next time we get a donation you don't get to pick any"

"B-But Mrs. Webber" I cried, I loved picking out new clothes it was one of the few good things about this place. People would always come in with bags of clothes they didn't want anymore, I don't know why they didn't want them they were so pretty. I'd always try and get some but everyone would always just shove me out of the way and pick stuff out first. When they were done, I'd get to look through what ever was left. I didn't mind I just liked to get clothes.

"Not one! Now hold still" She shouted.

She roughly grabbed my face and scrub it with a wet cloth trying to get the dirt off. She then did the same to my arms and legs.

"Your just going to have to look dirty all the time, it shouldn't really be a problem for you since you like playing in the dirt so much."

"But it was To-"

"Quiet!" She yelled pressing on one of my cuts.

"Ow!" I shrieked, it stung a lot when she touched it. Mrs. Webber glared at me and I knew I shouldn't say anything else, but I could stop myself from crying while she cleaned me up.

"Now hold on a moment." She said angrily and left me there on the sink.

I just continued crying, why did everyone have to be so mean to me? I never dids nothing to no one.

"Hold still" Mrs. Webber said walking quickly through the door with a spray bottle and some bandages. She sprayed the stuff in the bottle on my cut on me and it stung really bad.

"Ow!" I yelled again and I went to grab my knee but she pushed my hand away.

"Don't touch it its cleaning it out you fool." She said.

Mrs. Webber then took the bandages and tied it around my knee to cover up the cut, I will admit it felt a little better.

She picked me up and set me down on the ground.

"Now get out I don't want to see or hear you until supper and even then I don't wanna hear your stupid crying or lies"

"M-Mrs. Webber…?"

"Are you deaf child? What did I just say?"

"B-But Mrs. Webber…I was just wondering ifs anyone wants to take me home with them yet"

Mrs. Webber suddenly started laughing, but it wasn't a happy laugh it was a laugh like the bad guys do when they hurts the good guy in movies.

"Of course not who in their right mind would want to take you home with them?" She laughed.

It only mad me cry harder as I realized I wasn't going to get out of here any time soon.

I ran back to my room that I shared with four other girls, all of which who didn't like me either. They always steal my things and rip or break them, I had to hide all the stuff I liked under the floor. I climbed into my bed and just started crying against the rough sheets, I had no pillow or blanket the other girls stole them too. The sheets that were already on the bed were not soft at all and very uncomfortable.

"W-Why does everyone hate me?" I cried, I didn't understand it, I had lived in this place for as long as I can remember. It's not a very long time considering I'm only five and I can't remember anything before I was three. My earliest memory is being pushed into a puddle similar to what happened today, except it was by a boy whose not here anymore.

Lots of times grown ups would show up here and they'd come and look at all us kids, like we were something at a store to buy, sometimes they'd be nice and talk to us though but most of the time they just looked. Every now and then somebody would come in and take one of us home with them and we'd never see them again. I heard one of the grown ups talking one time they said it was called "adoption".

Most of us kids couldn't wait to be taken home, we all hated this place but most of all, once you were taken home it meant you'd finally have a mama and dada, and there's nothing more in this world that I want more than a mama and dada.

I never knew my mama or dada or if I ever had one. Mrs Webber said I never did, she said someone dumped me here when I was a baby and she was left with the burden of me. She said my real mama and dada probably knew what a rotten kid I was and didn't want me, the other kids said the same thing. But I knew they were wrong I knew if I had a mama or a dada they'd be nice like me and love me and I'd love them. I just don't see why they'd get rid of me before I even gots to know them.

I had hoped that some day some grown ups would come and take me home with them, I didn't care if they weren't my real mama and dada, of course I want to be with them but I really just wanted a mama and dada that loved me and would take of me. Because right now, I have no one, absolutely no one.

No body here cared about me, about whether or not I'd wake up in the morning, actually most of the time they were upset when I did. They didn't want me to have any of the donated clothes at all, Mrs. Webber said she only let me have some to keep her job. They didn't even want me to have the food they served here, as nasty as it was, they only gave me what I needed to stay alive, everyone else would get seconds.

The only real joy I got here was when someone would donate their old stuff aside from clothes, I'd get any books if there were any. No body here ever wanted the books so I always got them all, since they were my only form of entertainment I was able to teach myself how to read and boy did I love it! I loved reading new stories all the time I was able to lose myself in the story and jut forget about the world around me for alittle while. It was like I wasn't even parts of this world, I was in the world of the story. I always had to hide my books though, the other girls in my room always ripped them.

I decided the best way to calm myself was to do just that, read. I picked up the loose floorboards and took out of the books I was in the middle of reading it was called _The Catcher and the Rye_. It was about a boy who ran away from school and was traveling around before he could go back home since his parents still thought he was at school. It was a little weird and confusing, but I loved the main character Holden Caufield. He could never fit in no matter where he went or what he did, and that's exactly what always happened to me.

I was just starting to get engrossed in the story when I heard footsteps in the hall and I quickly hid the book.

"Hey loser." Juliet said as she walked in.

"Still crying you big baby?" Natalia asked. They were two of my roommates.

I didn't say anything I just looked down, I hated the way they talked to me.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Natalia yelled, again I didn't move.

"You should be grateful that she is." Juliet said.

"You should be grateful we let you stay in our room at all." Natalia said.

"…What is it." I said quietly.

"Oh look it can talk." Juliet said, pretending to be surprised.

Natalia walked over to me and grabbed me by the collar so I'd have to look at her.

"I heard you told Mrs. Webber Tommy pushed you." She said, again I didn't reply and just looked at the floor.

"You are so lucky I don't tell him and have him come in here and pull your hair again." She said.

I hated when they pulled my hair, it hurt so bad. She threw me to the ground and step on my hand hard.

"OW!" I cried.

"Quiet" Juliet said.

"Next time we won't be so nice so no more tattling." Then Juliet and her left me there, crying on the floor holding my throbbing hand.

I hated to this place so much, I wondered if I would ever get out of here. I wanted to go to a place where people liked me and where I could be happy. I wish I could just run away from everything like Holden.

Wait…maybe I could run away! No one would know or miss me and I could finally get out of here! Yes! I was so excited about leaving that I immediately stopped crying.

I ran over to Natalia's bed and stole her blanket. I took all my things, my few dirty clothes and my books and I tied them in the blanket. Then I opened the window and climbed out, good thing I was on the bottom floor. I knew no one would care that I was gone, they probably wouldn't even notice. One things for sure, I wouldn't miss them either, I started to walk down the street into the unknown.


	2. Notice Important!

Okay so I uploaded this story awhile ago a spur of the moment thing. I was hoping I'd get more of a response out of it but I think I'm being greedy since I have gotten a response even though it is small. As long as one person is interested in my stories it means a lot to me, so I am apologizing to those who read and enjoyed this story for neglecting it for so long. In my opinion, if you're going to start a story here you need to finish it, there's nothing worse than abandoning a story. I can't say I will upload frequently but I will continue this story and someday finish it. My only excuse is that I've been working on another fanfic a lot and have been really busy with just life in general which I again apologize for. Idk when I'll upload the next chap for this story but ill try to make it ASAP. Also, I have come with up some ideas to include some characters from Trinity Blood so it's going to be more of a fanfic now.

P.S. Also, if you guys liked this id really appreciate it if you'd look at my other story No Hope. Its on my page and listed as a twilight fanfic but its actually not a fanfic at all, it's a story I made up entirely on my own and is actually the first thing I've written, and sadly I've gotten basically no response :( it was also the first story I ever wrote so I'd really appreciate if you'd guys looked at it thanks! And I promise to start working on this!


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay so yeah this took forever for me to write and its not that good. Im having alot of difficulty writing this even though i really like it. I think its because im use to writing more mature things so this sounds like something below my level me (not to gloat) but then again...she's 5...so its suppose to isnt it? idk you be the judge. Sorry its short but i promise the next one will be longer please enjoy and review!**

This hadn't worked out as well as I hoped it would. This was a lot scarier than I thought it'd be. As I walked everyone kept giving me funny looks, some people even came up to me.

"Where are your parents little girl?" They kept asking.

"I don't have any." I would tell them.

"Then who do you live with?"

"No one."

"You're too young to be out here all by yourself."

I never knew what to say to this so I just shrugged.

"Maybe I should take you to a home."

"NO!" I shouted and ran off. I knew what they were talking about, the place I came from used to be called a home, I don't wanna go back there. But I was starting to wonder if this was really a good idea.

I didn't know where I was or where I was going, I had been walking for hours and was getting tired and hungry. I didn't have any money to buy food though and there was no place for me to go to sleep.

What did Holden do when he got hungry or tired? Oh right, Holden had money.

I guess that was the big difference between me and Holden, he knew what he was doing, I didn't have a clue.

I looked up at the sky and noticed that it was getting pretty cloudy, it was probably gonna rain, but it wasn't just getting cloudy, it was getting dark.

"Oh no…" I said, if it was getting dark that means the monsters will be out soon, I had to find a place to hide quick!

I ran as fast as I could but I still had no idea where I was or where I was going.

Eventually, I found an old alley with a big cardboard box at the end of it. I opened the box and was glad to see there was nothing inside of it.

"I guess this will do for tonight…" I said. I don't know why I was talking though, there was no one around.

I put the box on its side and crawled inside, it was good size and had lots of room, but that might have only been because I was so small. I curled up into a ball inside, I wish I had a blanket or something it was so cold and my dress was still damp.

Then I heard my tummy gurgle, I wish I had food too, how long could I really do this? But…it was better than the home right?...right? I decided to try and take my mind off things and pulled out my book.

I guess I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up the book was on top of me and I had a cramp in my neck. I sat up and looked around it was even colder now and it was nighttime too, I couldn't see much except for what the street lights showed.

One thing the street lights did show was a tall dark figure all the ways across the street, I couldn't tell what it was but I was immediately scared.

I heard a car coming and it drove past the dark figure, once it passed the figure was closer. Then another car dove by…and another…and another, and each time he got closer and closer until he was standing at the edge of the alley. By this point I shut my eyes hugged my knees to my chest, I was so scared I started shaking.

I heard each of his foot steps as he made his way over to me, what could he possibly want with me?

"Well hello there little one." I heard someone say next time me, the closeness took me by surprise and made me jumped, he responded by laughing.

"There there no need ot be afraid."

I used what little courage I had to open my eyes and look at him. He had long brown hair to his shoulders and was very skinny. His skin was whiter than any snow I had ever seen and his eyes were a dark gold. He was dressed in a suit had a large smirk on his face, I knew the minute I saw his skin he was a monster. What did they call them? Vam…vampeers? Vampoons?

"I'm only a vampire after all" He said laughing.

Vampire! That was it! There the monsters that come out and hurt people!

"P-please don't hurt me." I said, he laughed again, why is everyone always laughing at me?

"Nonsense I won't hurt you, now what ever are you doing in a cardboard box?"

"I-Its my home." It was all I could think of and it was the truth too.

"Your home? Aren't you a little young to be living in a box?"

"I-I ran away."

"Really? Your mommy and daddy are gonna be awfully worried you know."

"I don't have any…"

"Oh so you're an orphan then? Well who ever take care of you is gonna be worried."

"They didn't like me, that's why I ran away."

"Ah I see now"

There was an akward silence between the both of us as he just stared at me like I was his next meal…I probably was.

"If you'll excuse me…" I said getting up and trying to sound polite even though I was terrified. I took one step past him and suddenly he was in front of me, the fast movement made me shriek and him laugh.

He started to walk closely towards me as I backed up until my back hit the wall. When he was right in front of me he grabbed the front of my dress and lifted me up to his eye level. He was smiling and laughing the whole time while I started to cry yet again.

"I can't believe the Vampire key is someone so young and defenseless"

"W-What are you talking about?" I asked, I had never heard of a vampire key before.

"It doesn't matter you wont be around long enough for me to tell you." He said shaking his head.

"But you said you wouldn't hurt me!"

"I'm not, I'm going to kill you." He laughed.

So this was is it? Was I really gonna die now? I guess it didn't really matter, no one would miss me, it would be like I never existed.

"Let her go." I suddenly heard.

"Hm?" The vampire said looking back, I couldn't see with his grip on me it was just to tight. He tucked me under his arm like I was a sleeping bag and turned around.

At the edge of the alley stood a girl around the age of 16. She was short and was wearing a white tank top and green pants, both of which were dirty kinda like my dressed, I wondered if someone had pushed her in a puddle too. I couldn't really make out her other features from the light and my eyes being all blurry from tears.

"Let her go." she said again, the vampire once again laughed at them

"And what are you going to do to stop me?"

Before I could even blink I was suddenly on the other side of the alley looking back at the vampire. The girl had me cradled in her arms.  
I looked up at her still scared but she gave me a warm, reassuring smile.

"Just relax." she said softly "You'll be fine."

I don't know why but her words made me feel a whole lots better, I felt like I could trust her.  
I cuddled closer to her and clung to her shirt, she held on to me tighter.

"Hand her over." The vampire said coldly.

"Why should I?"

"I will not lose the vampire key."

"Vampire key?"

"You won't be around long enough to find out what it is." He said with an evil smirk.

He stretched his arm out and a long knife outstretched straight from his arm. I was so scared I was shaking all over. I didnt want him to hurt me or this girl, she was just trying to help me.

"Never thought I'd be so lucky as to have a snack with the key as well."

Oh no this was it, I clung to her shirt and shut my eyes tight, hopefully it wouldn't hurt too much.  
I suddenly felt colder as the warmth of the girl disappeared, oh no! Did he get her!? I don't hear anything but I don't want her to get her cause of me. I still had my eyes covered cause I was too scared to look but- Wait...I still dont hear anything, nothing at all., it was completely silent. I slowly took my hands off my face to see that I was once again completely alone.

**Sorry about any spelling or grammar issues my regular beta hasnt gotten back to me yet about whether or not she wants to beta this. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Wow, didnt think id get this out so soon but im really starting to get into this story. Thanks to all who reviewed not ot be greedy but id really appreciate some more because i really wanna know what you guys thinks. Im sry this chapters short and kinda slow things will pick up soon though, promise. Please enjoy and review!**

Oh no...Where did she go? Did he get her? She was kinda small; I don't think she could really fight.  
"Hello...?" I called.

No response.

"H-Hello...?" I tried again.

No one answered.

This is getting scary, I don't like being alone especially after I've seen that monster.  
I started to cry again, for the first time in a long time I actually wanted to go back to the home, anything was better than this.

"...Hey there." I heard someone say and I screamed.

"Sorry." The same person said.

I turned around and was so relieved to see it was the girl from clothes were dirtier and a little torn with some blood stains on them. She had her hands raised above her head like when someone gets arrested and had a sincere look on her face.

"Are you okay?" She asked and lowered her hands.

I nodded slowly.

"Wh-what about you?"

"Me? Oh I'm fine don't worry."

"But what happened to the vampire?"

"Oh don't worry he's gone I...err...sent him on his way"

She was lying I could tell. Ms. Webber always said lying was a terrible thing, one of the worst things you can do. I tried my hardest not to lie and I think I did a pretty good job so far. It didn't really matter though; everyone would always say I was lying when I said something.

"...It's not nice to lie." Oh no, why did I say that? I hope she's not mad. It surprised me when I heard her laugh, was she gonna laugh at me too?

"You're pretty bright for your age."

Huh? Did she just say I was smart?

"Then again I've been told I'm a terrible liar, still are you sure you wanna know what happened?"

I thought about it for a sec and I realized I didn't. As long as we were both okay I didn't really wanna know what happened to him.

"Well...he's not coming back right?"

"No that I promise."

"Okay."

She was a lot closer than she was before and I was finally able to get a good look at her. She was so skinny; it reminded me of myself it looked like she hadn't eaten in  
awhile. Her shirt was actually more of a tank top; I think the sleeves might have been ripped. She wasn't wearing any shoes and her feet looked kinda dirty. She was all around small and was pretty short. I looked up at her face a saw the pretty green eyes if hers. They looked so soft and sincere, just like smile on her face.

"What are you doing here all alone?" She asked her face changed to look of concern.

"…I live here." I said quietly.  
"Here?"

I nodded and pointed to the box in the corner.

"…In the box?"

I nodded again.  
"Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any."  
"Really?….Me either." She said. She said the last part quietly and had a faraway look in her eyes; I decided it might be best not to ask.  
I think she was going to ask me another question but them my tummy started gurgling again.  
"Hungry?" She asked laughing a bit.  
I nodded again.  
"What do you normally do for food?"  
I guess I was going to have to tell her the truth, she seemed nice and I didn't want to lie to her.  
"…I-I just came here this afternoon…I ran away from a home."

"So…you're an orphan then?"

I nodded again slowly.  
She took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair; it was too dark for me to make out the color.  
She looked at me for a sec as if she was thinking about something, I just stared back.  
"…Wait here." She said and then she vanished.

Oh no…She was going to come back right? I don't wanna be alone; I don't like this it's scary.

I walked slowly over to the box in the corner and crawled into the box. I hugged my knees to my chest and tried not to cry. She would be back right?...Right?

I couldn't take it anymore as I started to panic and cry again, why did everyone always leave me?

"Hey…" I heard and I jumped.

"Oh Sorry." She said sincerely, it was the girl from before. She did come back!

"Come here." She said pulling me out of the box.

She took out a big, fluffy, blue blanket from behind and wrapped it around me. I hugged it tightly to myself; it was so soft and warm.

"Here, eat up." She said handing me a dish of steaming liquid.  
"…What is this?" I asked, curious.

"Its soup"

"This is soup?"

She nodded.  
"It doesn't look like any soup I've ever seen."

"Try it, its good just be careful it's hot."

She took a spoonful and blew on it a little then handed it to me. I took a small sip of it and…it was…it was so good!

I immediately took the bowl and spoon and started eating.

"You like it?" she said laughing a little.

I nodded with a whole mouthful of the soup.

"What kind of soup is this?"

"Chicken noodle."

"I've never had a soup like this it's so good!" I told her.

She laughed again. It was so different when she laughed, it wasn't mean like the other kids or Mrs. Webber but it did make me curious.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." She said shaking her head. I decided to let it go, she was nice, I don't think she meant it like the other kids.

I finished up all the soup and I was fuller than I think I ever was in my whole life. In fact, this was the best I think I've ever felt in general.

"So…how come you were crying when I came back?" She asked, suddenly I didn't feel so good.  
"I…was scared." I admitted.

"Scared of what?"

"…I was scared you wouldn't come back."

"Why did you think I wouldn't come back?"

"…Because nobody likes me."

"What do you mean?"

I took a deep breath and did my best to describe my life to her at the home. How the kids always picked on me and hurt me, how Ms. Webber would always yell at me and didn't believe anything I said, how I was always given scraps. By the time I finished my sad story, her mouth was hanging slightly open and she had the saddest look on her face, I wondered if my face looked like that too.

"Hey…come here." She said and she pulled me into a tight hug, that's when I lost it. I started to cry hysterically into her shoulder and I clung to her shirt as tightly as I could.

"Shh…it's okay." She said through my sobs every now and then. For the most part, she just let me cry and held me tight.

"Wh-Why are you being so nice to me?" I choked out.

"Because…not everyone is like the people in the home, some people are nice, plus I like you."

"Y-You do?"

She smiled down at me and nodded.

"Just relax; it's going to be okay." She said wiping my tears away.  
"…I don't even know your name." I said.

"Well I don't know yours either but that doesn't mean I can't help you."

"…It's Erica"

"Nice to meet you Erica, my name is Asiyah." (**A/N: her names pronouced A-sigh-yah, i made it up myself so its not a real name.)**

**Thanks so much to my good friend and beta Loulabelle, you help make my stories make sense thanks! **


End file.
